


《黎明之后》

by Robin_and_Hood, The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_and_Hood/pseuds/Robin_and_Hood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze/pseuds/The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze
Summary: 夜翼在无限危机死去，蝙蝠侠发疯枪杀凶手，罗宾选择披上蝙蝠披风。





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

> 主线：主BruceDick的Bruce中心（by邪照）×混乱邪恶的Tim中心（by英魂）  
> 时间线：P52《无限危机》背景（如果DDD的计划真的上线）

当第一缕晨曦穿透雾霭照亮这片土地时，旷日持久的恶战终于接近尾声。整个街道、整座城市，都变得面目全非。

 

可就在大家稍稍松了口气的时候——

“蝙蝠侠！当心！”

乱石堆中，年轻的义警也只来得及喊出这一句。

等蝙蝠侠回身看去的时候，那个年轻人已经挡在自己背后，代替自己被敌人的光束击中，倒在一滩血泊里，不再动弹。

“夜翼！”

那片殷红让蝙蝠侠觉得周围一切都不再真实。

 

“夜翼！”身后不远，罗宾狂奔着扑向年轻人的尸体——提姆不久前失去了挚友，而现在，他失去了兄弟。

那个年轻的义警，他死了，蝙蝠侠想，留我孑然于世。

 

他背过身去，他直奔那行凶者，他一拳打倒了他，他不知从哪里摸到一把手枪。

他咬着牙，他愤怒不已，他举起手里的枪，指着面前这个凶手，指着这可憎的生命。

——那个人死了，留他孑然于世。

 

“布鲁斯，别！”神奇女侠远远地喊着。谁都能看得出，即便是她也在强作镇定：“布鲁斯，快放下枪！他不值得！”

悲愤的男人颤抖着嘶吼，眼神都不曾离开那凶手半寸：“那什么是值得？”

戴安娜才不是轻易放弃的人：“布鲁斯，别这样，

“想想你自己，想想……想想夜翼！”

 

那个瞬间，男人像是中了某种亚马逊魔咒，他想起自己还年轻的时候，想起迪克还是孩子的时候，想起人丛中的第一眼，想起烛光下永远的誓言。那个人清澈的双眼，在走廊里反复背诵誓言的身影；他们吵架、然后和好，然后再吵架、再和好；一路走来，他试着抚慰他的悲伤；一路走来，他们互相抚慰着彼此的悲伤。

 

他还记得那次火柴马龙被腹语者所杀的案子，他还记得自己几乎要动手杀掉腹语者，他还记得自己终是克服了复仇的怒火，在最后关头收敛了杀意。

 

“布鲁斯，若你再次迷失了自己，那该怎么办呢？”

朗月当空，那个年轻人抓住他的披风，俊朗的眉眼如画。

“不会的，我向你保证，”男人转过身，射出钩锁：

“ **倘若有万分之一的可能，让我再次迷失自我，我相信，你会在那里，帮我找回我自己，帮我想起我是谁。** ”

 

“记得你是谁，布鲁斯！蝙蝠侠不杀——”

“砰——”

 

所有人都丢开手里的事情，惊惶着望过来——包括被捆好的丧钟。

一片凄寂的废墟里，那个凶手已然死透，却还在试图用他一身腥臭的血，去玷污这满目疮痍的土地。

纯黑的男人只是踉跄着退到一边，随手扔了枪。

 

这是迪克·格雷森的谢幕表演，同时也是布鲁斯·韦恩的终局。

这一天，大都会被拯救了，全世界被拯救了，多元宇宙被拯救了。无数的生命，无数的人，都被拯救了。

可这一天，再没有一个闪耀的灵魂，去拯救堕入黑暗的蝙蝠。

 

这一天，我们失去了最初的活力双雄。

 

终于，罗宾死于黎明。

 

TBC


	2. 第一章

提姆不喜欢哥谭阴沉的天色。厚重的云层遮挡住太阳，就像黑暗骑士失去了唯一的光明。

布鲁斯没能参加迪克的葬礼。曾经坚不可摧的男人在夜翼的尸体前彻底崩溃，一枪击碎了坚守多年的原则。迈出那一步的蝙蝠侠成为无法沟通的怪物，最终住进正联成员轮流看守的阿卡姆疯人院顶层。

第一次面对亲人的死亡时，提姆能感到彻骨的悲痛。如今连续参加两场葬礼，他心中却只有无尽的荒诞空虚。他自以为告别康纳时已经流干了眼泪，迪克葬礼上的风依然吹得他眼眶生疼。

阿尔弗雷德仿佛一夕之间老去十岁，皱纹爬上疲惫的眼角，一身黑色正装映衬着两鬓新生的白发。

超人——失去了大部分超能力，但他依旧是超人——垂下悲悯的目光，如同神子哀悼世人。

神奇女侠——她已经决定在送别战友后，放弃这个名号——神色凝重如同古希腊雕像，笼罩着静穆的光辉。

水行侠，绿灯侠，火星猎人，不同的面容浮现出相似的悲伤。闪电侠没有出席，就在迪克死去的同一天，神速力带走了沃利。

罗伊，唐娜，科莉，加斯，维克多，昔日的泰坦们眼含泪水，站在棺前久久不愿离去。

夜翼安然沉睡在铺着柔软内衬的棺材中，面色苍白如同冻伤的白玫瑰。提姆想起前一天夜里，他亲手洗净兄长脸上的血迹，将他凌乱的黑发梳理整齐。

无论死亡本身是悲壮或是平凡，逝者已逝，生者的怀念徒劳无功。

提姆听见棺盖合上的沉重声响，听见绳索的摩擦声，听见泥土落入墓坑的节奏，听见最后一句悼词“尘归尘，土归土”，听见所有人对他和阿尔弗雷德说“我很抱歉”。他们为什么感到抱歉呢，提姆迟钝地思考着。他想要休息，想要忘记理智，想要相信醒来后一切都会回归正轨。

最好这是一场噩梦，从史蒂芬妮的葬礼开始，接连不断的死亡不过是恐惧毒气的幻觉。但是他已经意识到自己身在梦中，这就意味着他将要醒来。

提姆闭上双眼，想起在泰坦塔时，卡茜抱住他泣不成声。她的嘴唇痛苦地抽搐，照映出他自己扭曲的表情。卡茜的眼泪打湿了他胸前的制服，如同血液般温热的触感。他们都失去了康纳，提姆不敢认定自己比其他人失去的更多。

提姆感到深入骨髓的寒冷，他一步步走进蝙蝠洞，眼前再也没有迪克的背影。他想起葬礼结束后，科莉的拥抱是那么温暖，却无法驱散身上的寒意。“迪克曾经带给我许多快乐的回忆，只要想起他，我就会微笑，”塔马兰公主毫不掩饰悲恸的神情，“你是他最爱的弟弟，他一定希望看到你振作起来。”

哥谭陷入了混乱，黑帮发现了蝙蝠侠的失踪，开始重新划分地下势力。警方处在崩溃的边缘，神谕和猛禽小队努力控制局面，所有市民都在等待蝙蝠侠出现。

“如果有需要，随时来找我，”罗伊在离开前说道，“我们永远乐意伸出援手。”想起这句话时，提姆弯了弯嘴角，可惜这里是哥谭。

提姆仰视着空荡荡的蝙蝠披风，从这个角度看，面罩就像蝙蝠侠本人一样阴沉愤怒。他缓缓低下头，手掌覆上展示柜冰冷的玻璃，将额头贴在手背上。

“罗宾，照顾好自己，”超人的话语在耳边回响，“蝙蝠侠休假的这段时间，哥谭就辛苦你了。”

这是提姆第二次失去家庭。阿尔弗雷德经受不住巨大的打击，葬礼之后就卧病在床。空旷的韦恩宅中，只剩下一个人的脚步声。

“提姆，你真的想好了吗？”芭芭拉的声音在通讯器中响起。

“神谕，我不想让哥谭失望。”

哥谭需要蝙蝠侠。

TBC


	3. 第二章

阿卡姆疯人院，顶层单人病房。   
  
  
  
绿箭侠拎着一筐水果走出电梯门，与刚结束值班的超人做了简单交接。两个人都一脸沉重，甚至没多说几句闲话。奥利弗叹了口气，接过护工递来的登记本，扭头朝观察窗里瞥了一眼。   
  
昔日的好友和联盟领袖——蝙蝠侠、布鲁斯·韦恩，此时正坐在特护病房柔软的地板上，安静地缩在拘束衣里，双目低垂，了无生气。   
  
  
他杀了人，从此成了一个杀人犯——即便他杀掉的那个人同样是个杀人犯，即便那名死者罪无可恕，甚至都不属于这个宇宙、这个地球、乃至这个国家的任何法律的保护范围。   
  
可布鲁斯终究是杀了人。   
  
  
  
而比杀人更糟的是，他疯了。   
该死！他们时常在背后吐槽的那个“偏执狂”、“行走的精神病”，这次真的疯了！   
  
  
  
那个话痨护工终于磨磨唧唧地去办公室找病房钥匙了。奥利弗抱着头坐在走廊的长椅上，小声骂了句脏话。他认得那个惨死的孩子——迪克·格雷森，夜翼，即最初的罗宾。他几乎是看着迪克他们长大，也在蝙蝠侠缺席的时候，他夜翼一道执行过正联任务。那孩子很有天分，被教育得很好，完全不像布鲁斯那般阴暗偏执又令人讨厌。奥利弗揉着太阳穴，他不敢想象，戴娜、罗伊、康纳、米娅、还有莉安，他不敢想象自己失去他们中的任何一人，他不能去想如果他们中的谁就那样死在自己面前，自己能否比布鲁斯处理得更好？自己能否克制住亲手杀死那个混蛋刽子手的冲动？   
  
  
  
可是现在，布鲁斯杀了人，并且疯了。黑暗骑士终于陨落，这成了无法挽回的事实。而作为布鲁斯的战友，他们所能做的，也仅仅是接管阿卡姆病院的这一层病房，轮流看守以维护蝙蝠侠的秘密身份，好让那个失去方向的可怜疯子，就这样苟延残喘着活下去。   
  
  
  
护工还没回来！该死，那个蠢蛋是去地球另一端取病房钥匙了嘛？走廊里的绿箭侠搓了搓脸，起身再次向病房里望去。接着他就看到，瑟缩在地板上的布鲁斯，全身都在发抖。   
  
“布……蝙蝠侠？”他慌张地拍着窗：“你还好吗？你怎么了？”   
  
  
  
  
  
拘束衣里的布鲁斯倒在地板上发抖。   
  
冷。抬眼是无尽的苍白，他只觉得呼吸困难；   
  
冷。仿佛身处那年的西伯利亚； (BD斜线刊《血咒》，你们懂的)  
  
冷。他依稀记得，纷飞的雪片在脸上留下刺痛；   
  
冷。这该死的风雪，这该死的病毒，这该死的低温反应！   
  
“迪克，”——被满眼苍白淹没的蝙蝠侠轻声呢喃；  
“迪克？”——你在哪儿？你还会横跨大半个地球来找我吗？  
“迪克，”——你还会踏过一切险阻来到我面前，不顾一切地拯救我吗？  
“迪克……快离开我。”——可男人还是禁不住撕扯拘束衣，试图抬手阻止那温暖的微笑，被漫天的风雪冻结、撕裂、吹散。   
  
“……迪克。”   
  
这该死的风雪，这该死的病毒。   
  
这该死的……   
  
  
  
  
奥利弗抽出炸弹箭炸开了病房大门。   
  
“我会赔钱的！”他朝那个终于惦着钥匙奔过来的护工厉声说：“但你@#￥%现在能否利索点儿去叫个医生？”随即踹开面前的废钢板冲了进去：“蝙蝠侠，老伙计，你还好吗？”   
  
地板上的男人看起来呼吸困难。奥利弗顾不上更多，动手去解拘束衣的领口。他不确定这该死的拘束衣应该怎么解开，他手忙脚乱地觉得自己就快把布鲁斯勒死了。   
  
“振作点！布鲁斯，你可是蝙蝠侠！”   
  
“……快离开我！”被拘束衣限制了双手，布鲁斯只得挣扎着用脚挣脱开奥利：“快离开我！迪克！”他瞪着发红的双眼，望着奥利身旁的虚空摇头，奋力将自己往并不存在的床底缝隙里塞。   
  
“快离开我！迪克、快……”   
  
……   
  
你听不清吗？“快离开我啊！”迪克！   
  
……这该死的风雪，这该死的病毒，这该死的……   
  
  
  
  
——他疯了。奥利想，布鲁斯真的疯了。   
  
——难怪克拉克他们坚决不让布鲁斯参加迪克的葬礼。   
  
  
  
“够了，布鲁斯，你给我醒醒！” 奥利粗暴地揪着布鲁斯的衣领把他从墙角拖过来：“迪克已经死了！你记得吗？”   
  
“他死了！死于那场大危机！”   
  
  
憔悴的病人终于又安静下来。曾经坚毅无比的蓝眼睛，似乎费了很大力气才重新聚焦。布鲁斯无措地望着面前愤怒的老友，想要开口说些什么，却终是发不哪怕一丁点儿完整的音节。   
  
“他不在了！布鲁斯，他不在这里！”奥利不得不抓紧了布鲁斯的束缚带，好让他不至于跌倒在地板上：“所以你打算就这样过完后半辈子吗？”   
  
  
  
对啊，迪克死了。他的罗宾，终是被黎明带走，就如多年前那个漫长的噩梦，为了拯救他而死。布鲁斯像一坨烂肉一样吊在拘束衣里，浑浊的双眼微阖，随即惊恐地瞪大。他混沌的脑子里忽然意识到，自己杀了人，就在迪克的尸体旁杀了人！   
  
“我很抱歉，迪克，”曾经钢铁般坚毅的蝙蝠侠，瑟缩在拘束衣里，面对着昔日老友，放声嚎啕如同当年暗巷里的孤儿：   
  
“我很抱歉，我让你失望了。”   
  
  
  
奥利弗完全不知所措，他除了能抱紧他，还能做些什么呢？可当他想到那场谋杀——当然是指谋杀夜翼的那部分——就连并未在场的奥利弗也禁不住一腔愤慨：   
  
“听我说，布鲁斯。那不是你的错！那个混蛋杀了夜翼，杀了迪克。他罪无可恕，他罪有应得！但他不属于这个宇宙，即便是地球的法律也不可能制裁他！“   
  
绿箭侠抓着蝙蝠侠的衣领，看着自己的飞沫喷了蝙蝠侠一头一脸。如果不是场合不对，奥利想，他大概会偷偷录下自己这一壮举，从此作为嘲讽布鲁斯的视频证据。事实上，眼前头发凌乱，满脸涕泪的布鲁斯，本身就已经非常可笑了。但奥利多希望此时，蝙蝠侠能像以前一样，绷起他那张臭脸，低沉着嗓音警告自己闭嘴回到座位上！他面前抓着的，还是那个蝙蝠侠吗？这是谁？这是什么人？   
  
”听着，布鲁斯！麻烦你振作一点！你杀了那个@#￥%的混蛋，你是在为迪克报仇，是为那些无辜惨死的人们报仇，这才是正义！这才是那个混蛋应得的正义！你明白吗？哪怕全世界都觉得你错了，还会有我支持你，你明白嘛？”   
  
  
歇斯底里的男人总算缓和了些，放声嚎啕很快变成了隐忍地战栗。   
  
  
“……好吧，我在发什么神经？我在试图和一个疯子讲道理嘛？”   
  
沉默良久，奥利仰头骂了一句，伸手抱住发愣的布鲁斯：“你得好起来，老家伙，”   
“这世界可不能没有蝙蝠侠！”   
  
  
“……奥利，”   
良久，一个熟悉的冰冷嗓音响起。奥利怔了一下，慌忙抬头看面前的人。   
“奥利。”拘束衣里的病人抬头看着奥利弗，目光冷冽锐利就仿佛他们在瞭望塔开会的时候。   
“布鲁斯？”奥利弗有些无措，毕竟据克拉克所说，布鲁斯已经认不出正联那群同事了。但很明显，这个疯子在盯着自己，用曾经所有人都熟悉又敬畏的语调叫他的名字。   
——就好像他并没有发疯，就好像他依旧是那位沉着冷静、智计永远先人一步的领导者，就好像他依旧是那位可敬的暗夜骑士。   
——或许他没疯得那么不可救药？奥利几乎又要继续乐观起来了。   
  
  
“奥利，你记不记得……”布鲁斯在地板上坐直，满布血丝的蓝眼睛直瞪着奥利弗不放:   
  
“你记不记得， **你当初是怎么复活过来的？**    
“能和我再说一遍吗？奥利？我、我想知道所有的细节，所有的！”   
  
——他确实疯得不轻！ 


	4. 第三章

“提摩西少爷，请容我一问，你感觉如何？”阿尔弗雷德的声音依然带着些病中的沙哑。

夜巡归来的提姆扯下蝙蝠头罩，露出被汗水打湿的凌乱头发。他接过老管家递给他的毛巾，灌下一杯热茶。全身每一个细胞都在叫嚣着，感觉糟透了。明明是再熟悉不过的夜巡路线，肩上陌生的重量却干扰着他的身体记忆。他看见罪犯眼中的自己，就像一个穿着蝙蝠戏服的小丑。

然而提姆只是露出一个微笑，“我很好，阿福，一切都会好起来的。”你能做到的，提姆韦恩，他默念着自己的新名字，你能扮演好每一个不属于自己的角色，无论是罗宾还是蝙蝠侠。

“有位客人正在等你，少爷。”阿尔弗雷德话音未落，一个乱糟糟的棕色脑袋就从他身后钻了出来。

“罗宾！”不速之客扑过来想要拥抱提姆，却在他身前顿住脚步，一屁股摔在地上，仰起脸茫然睁着眼睛，“提姆？你的衣服很酷。”

“巴特，已经很晚了，”提姆呼出一口气，揉了揉眉心，“你为什么在这里？”

“我做了噩梦，提姆，”巴特只穿了衬衫和短裤，脏兮兮的脸上带着泪痕，“神速力消失了，我很害怕。杰伊和琼恩不理解我，你是我最好的朋友，我需要你。”

“我理解你的感受，我向你保证，你并不孤独，”提姆弯下腰，向巴特伸出一只手，“我认识的那个巴特可不会因为害怕停下脚步。”

“你是蝙蝠侠，”巴特依旧坐在地上，安静地注视着提姆，“他们强迫过你吗？”

“这是我自己的意愿，”提姆蹲下身子，握住巴特的手臂，“我绝大部分的生命意义，都是布鲁斯和迪克教给我的。蝙蝠侠不会陨落，我希望延续这个传奇。这是我的选择，也是我的责任。”

“你是个英雄，但我不是，”巴特眨了眨眼睛，任凭提姆拉着他站起来，“我不想当下一任闪电侠，也不想回到实验室。我只想过上普通人的生活，没有超级英雄也没有神速力的生活。”

“每个人都应该选择自己的生活，”提姆微笑着抱住巴特，“如果你希望，你可以当一个普通人，而你依旧是蝙蝠侠最好的朋友。”

“提姆，我可以和你住在一起吗？我想念少年泰坦，想念我的朋友们。”巴特忽然说道。

“韦恩庄园永远不缺一间客房，艾伦先生。”阿尔弗雷德声音温和。

 

罗伊走进布鲁克林的地下基地，灯光随着脚步声依次亮起，被拖长的影子如同鬼魅。他站在那个很久没有踏足的房间前犹豫了片刻，还是推开了那扇门。

夜翼的房间布置得很简单，没有任何多余的个人物品，不至于让人睹物伤怀。他曾经告诉罗伊，让泰坦成为一个家庭，是他们最大的错误。灯光下点点灰尘飞舞，找不到什么生活痕迹，熟悉的夜翼风格，好像他从未存在，又好像他刚刚离开。

忽然间警报声响起，灯光明灭纷纷。但见一个黑色人影背光走来，眼罩之下神色晦暗，胸前一抹蓝色振翅欲飞。

有一瞬间罗伊几乎以为，那就是迪克。直到那个身穿夜翼制服的男人开口，是完全陌生的嗓音。

“晚上好，军火库。”

罗伊握紧手中弓箭，狠狠盯着那人的方向，“你是谁？你为什么在这里？”

“现在我是夜翼，我们可以一起重建局外人。”对方用不容置疑的语气说道。

那人话音未落，罗伊就冲了过去，挥出一记重拳，砸向对方下颌，“你怎么敢用这个名字！”

那人借势后退一步，闪身避过下一次攻击。他并不急于反击，嘴角血迹尚未擦去，言语上却是不依不饶，“你在为谁哀悼？迪克格雷森，我名义上的兄长，夜翼制服的前任主人，黄金男孩，永远光明，永远正义，永远乐观。你和他一起长大，他是你最好的朋友。所以你产生了一种错觉，好像你和他一样完美无缺？”

“你的兄弟？”罗伊忽然发现，他的身形动作与迪克极其相似，“杰森陶德！你是那个……”

“我就是那个死掉的罗宾，记性不错，快手。”杰森扯起青肿的嘴角冷笑道。

“只是一个失去自我的模仿者！你有什么资格穿上这身制服？”罗伊躲过一记飞踢，伸手摸向箭筒。

“你有什么资格指责我？你也配不上迪克格雷森，”杰森平静地说，“我们是一路人。”

“谁@#&%跟你是一路人！”罗伊迅速挽弓搭箭，接连射向杰森。

杰森匆忙躲闪，夜翼制服上添了几道划伤，他却不以为意地继续说道，“我们都是某个‘儿子’身份的替代者，曾经被抛弃，永远令人失望，无足轻重，无人在意。你缺乏自制力，酒精和毒品，有太多东西可以毁掉你。你只是还没有遇到，最终让你越线的那件事。”他作势一拳袭向罗伊面门，却在对方闪过时，用手套中暗藏的匕首斩断箭筒肩带。

“闭嘴！”罗伊怒吼道，“所有这些废话，只是因为你自己当不成好人，我永远不会相信一个精神错乱的混蛋！”

“这些人际关系是你的安全绳，迪克的死亡让你愤怒，因为你的生活维持着脆弱的平衡。只要再剪断一根线，你就会堕落到你最害怕的深渊里，”杰森冰冷的话语像淬毒的利刃刺向伤疤，“你有个女儿，你不能忍受失去她，对吧？”

“你怎么敢！”罗伊的眼中燃烧着怒火，他不顾一切地扑向杰森，拳脚如疾风骤雨般落下。

杰森却忽然换了一套格斗术，攻击时阴狠凌厉，与夜翼的战斗风格截然不同。罗伊渐渐体力不支，结结实实挨了几记拳脚，占了上风的杰森依旧毫不留情。直到罗伊的身体像麻袋一样砸在地上，一把匕首紧压住他的喉咙。

“我不会杀死你，因为我不想变成史上最烂的小助手。”杰森云淡风轻地笑了笑。

“你……不是……夜翼。”罗伊在血腥味的呼吸间断断续续说道。

“很快就不是了，”杰森转身离去，“我会成为蝙蝠侠。”

在视野陷入黑暗之前，罗伊用仅剩的力气睁开眼睛。他本能地想再看一眼，那个身穿夜翼制服的背影。

TBC


End file.
